Here Comes Goodbye
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Un adiós puede significar más que simples palabras… a veces es final de algo doloroso y el principio de algo nuevo.


**A/N: Hello Chicos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que les agrade este one-shot. Había sido publicado solo por un día tiempo atrás, antes de que lo borrara por impulso. Era demasiado triste para mí, ya que fue basado en una situación personal y por supuesto, en la cancion de Rascal Flatts… pero en fin creo que mi deber como escritora es compartir lo que siento, imagino y creo. Es muy diferente a lo que he hecho y bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**A/N2: Perder a alguien a quien creías amar, siempre es doloroso… y muchas veces aunque duela, lo más correcto es dejar ir a esa persona. Aferrarse a algo, adelantarse a un futuro incierto e imaginar una vida perfecta, es el peor error que una persona puede cometer. Es cierto que somos humanos y que nuestras vidas están llenas de fallos y caídas, sin embargo, cuando el camino se vea tranquilo y sin ningún obstáculo, no significa que debamos confiarnos. La vida es como una cuerda floja a veinte metros de altura, nosotros somos los malabaristas que tienen que lidiar con la gravedad de la vida diaria, y que un paso en falso puede traernos abajo. Lástima que para muchas personas la caída sirva como experiencia, la lección que deja siempre es la misma; así tengas 10, 20, 30 o 100 años nunca estarás a salvo del dolor, o de un tropiezo por el camino de la vida, porque desde el instante en que amas a alguien estas vulnerable a ser herido. Pero así es como debe ser, sin tristeza no existiría la felicidad y sin las lágrimas, no existirían las sonrisas. Suena poco creíble pero es cierto, ya que el consuelo es el único punto intermedio que viene con el tiempo. **

**:(**

**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**~x~**

_Here comes goodbye_

Puedo oír como si fuera ayer cuando ella decía _te quiero, _cuando rogaba que me quedara a su lado en las noches de tormenta y la abrazara con fuerza. Que la sostuviera cuando todo parecía venirse abajo. Ahora lo entiendo, y aunque sea un poco tarde, agradezco que por lo menos haya sido cínicamente sincera.

-_Jade, tenemos que hablar. _

Su voz lo dijo todo, lo explico de una manera tan fácil que hasta la persona más distraída del mundo podía entender. Una sola palabra mansamente pronunciada sería el primer paso, ¿acaso había algún forma de contradecirla? ¿Podía acobardarme fingiendo algo que no ocurría?

-_¿Dónde? _

Un pequeño momento en silencio me hizo reflexionar, entender que de alguna manera también ella estaba sufriendo. La luz de la esperanza fue opacándose lentamente dentro de mí, el solo pensamiento de que esta era _la última vez_, me hacia estremecer y luchar contra las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.

-_Voy para tu casa. _–Su respuesta sin vacilación y un poco apresurada, causo que la primera de mis lágrimas se derramara. La primera de todas que voy a llorar.- _¿Está bien?._ -

No, no porque cuando llegues se que todo habrá terminado entre nosotros. Sera el comienzo del insomnio por las noches y el dolor de una pérdida inevitable. Mi deseo de que las cosas nunca cambiaran, fueran perfectas… se arrastrara por los suelos. Incluso cuando un día pensé llegar a verla junto a su padre caminando hacia el altar y escuchar a los invitados decir; "_Ahí viene la novia_", quedara como una fantasía imposible en mi memoria. Ahora lo comprendo y sé que cuando ella decía _te amo_, lo decía de manera equivocada, como una amiga o una hermana.

_-Sí, voy a estar esperándote._

Puedo oír los neumáticos de su auto entrar por el jardín, y no es que ella conduzca lento. Nada más puedo escuchar, todo a mí alrededor desaparece y he oído el timbre. Sus pisadas en el porche delantero comienzan a sonar inseguras y ansiosas, con paso lento abro la puerta y ella entra directamente negándose a mirarme de frente. Puedo ver la verdadera intención de su visita, está escrita en su cara.

El arrepentimiento, cansancio y solo tal vez, la vergüenza. Ella nunca se sintió de la misma manera. No puedo seguir soportando esta agonía silenciosa que empieza a matarme por dentro, sus labios se entreabren poco a poco y mi rostro permanece neutral negándose a demostrar mi debilidad. Ella no parece darse cuenta, o si lo hace actúa como si no lo hiciera.

_-Jade, yo…_

Su voz se convierte en un eco lejano, en un lenguaje extraño que únicamente un corazón roto puede comprender. Ella parece vacilar un poco después de su discurso y sé que el momento ha llegado, aquí viene el adiós a todos mis planes a su lado.

-_Lo siento._ –Finaliza con lágrimas y voz quebrada.

Permanezco en silencio analizando los últimos meses a su lado, ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto? Miles de preguntas pasan por mi mente y sé que ninguna de ellas tendrá respuesta. No importa en lo que falle, el error que cometí, o lo que siento ante la situación. Por mucho que me duela debo dejarla ir y que sea feliz.

Jade West puede ser egoísta, arrogante, celosa y demás cosas que quieran agregar a la lista de mis defectos, pero cuando se trata de alguien a quien amo, puedo ser la más idiota por dejarla ir para que busque la felicidad que necesita, aunque no sea conmigo. Mi orgullo no me lo permite y puede ser un defecto más.

-…¿_No vas a decirme nada_?-Pregunta ella entre sollozos mirándome fijamente.

Mi mente lucha contra mi corazón durante unos segundos, ser irracional y gritar o reclamarle no va hacer que me ame, porque aunque me duela admitirlo esto debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo.

_-¿Qué puedo decirte, Victoria? Está claro para mí, me duele y no voy a negártelo pero sobreviviré. O al menos eso espero. Lo único que quiero, es que me prometas que vas a ser feliz y olvidaras lo que paso entre nosotras. Yo no te guardare rencor. _

_-Ojala esto hubiera terminado de manera diferente. –_Dice cabizbaja.

_-Tú sabes que él hubiera no existe, y aunque es doloroso de nada sirve aferrarse a algo que quizás era inevitable. –_Respondo dirigiéndome a la puerta y abrirla. Ella se ve sorprendida por mis acciones y permanece inmóvil por unos momentos, sus ojos brillan con las lágrimas de culpa. Es hora de que ella salga de mi casa, de mi vida.

_- Perdóname._ –Murmura deteniéndose frente a mí.

Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza asentí observando por última vez los ojos que tanto amaba.

_-Adiós, Victoria._

El sonido del motor encendido se aleja poco a poco, quisiera gritar y detenerla, pero en su lugar permanezco sentada anhelando que todo sea un mal sueño y no la cruda realidad que estoy viviendo.

Un adiós puede significar más que simples palabras… a veces es final de algo doloroso y el principio de algo nuevo.

**~x~**

**Llore cuando lo releí porque creí que lo había borrado, pero me disculpo si a más de una persona la entristecí. No fue mi intención :(**


End file.
